


all the lambs grow fangs and hunt down the lions [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bella remains human and deals with Edward's abandonment, Character Study, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Feminist Themes, Gen, Hunter Bella Swan, Multi, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The first time Dr. Rodriguez uses the wordsemotional abuseandmanipulationandcontrolling boyfriend, Bella freezes. The second time she runs away.The third time she stays, and breathes, and listens.Bella Swan, embracing humanity one year at a time for a decade.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Original Female Character(s), Past Bella/Edward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	all the lambs grow fangs and hunt down the lions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the lambs grow fangs and hunt down the lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303427) by [SearchingforSerendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/all%20the%20lambs%20grow%20fangs%20and%20hunt%20down%20the%20lions.mp3) | 21:29 | 15.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Cold_ by Aqualung

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
